Custom electronic slide shows can be created using one of numerous computer programs that are currently available in the consumer marketplace. One type of computer programs of interest that can be used to create slide shows is a photo processing computer program. Using a typical photo processing computer program, a user can create slide shows of digital photos or images by selecting computer image files. The selected image files can then be sequentially displayed by the computer program as a slide show of images.
After the slide show is created, the slide show can be modified by the user. However, modification of the slide show typically involves changing one or more digital images of the slide show by image processing techniques. As an example, if the user desires to insert text into one of the images of the slide show, the desired text must be made part of that image by embedding the text into the image and then saving the image with the embedded text. Thus, the process for modifying a slide show using a photo processing computer program can be a tedious task.
Another type of computer programs of interest that can be used to create slide shows is a presentation computer program. Using a typical presentation computer program in an editing mode, pages of an electronic document or presentation can be created by a user. The pages of the presentations can be used as slides for a slide show. After the pages of the electronic presentation is created, these pages can then be sequentially displayed on the computer screen or a projection screen in the slide show mode of the presentation computer program. Unlike the typical photo processing computer program, the slide show can be modified without having to perform complex image processing techniques. Using the typical presentation computer program, a slide show can be modified by changing one or more pages of the presentation in the editing mode of the program. However, in the slide show mode, the displayed slides or pages of the electronic presentation cannot be modified. Thus, the user needs to get out of the slide show mode and into the editing mode to change any page of the presentation. Thus, the user may need to switch between the editing and slide show modes to modify one or more pages of the presentation and view the effects of the modification.
In view of these disadvantages, there is a need for a system and method for modifying a slide show in a simple manner without having to switch between different modes of operation.